Un si Grand Ecrivain
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Shiguré est en manque d'inspiration... Les membres de son entourage vont en faire les frais...


**Un si grand écrivain**

Shiguré tapota le carnet qu'il tenait à la main du bout de son stylo-bille. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant en un mouvement fataliste.

...Il n'y a rien de pire, pour un écrivain, que le manque d'inspiration.

Son regard, voilé, paupières à demi baissées, se promena lentement du côté du plafond. Blancheur, poussière et fissures, rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là. Comme ennuyé par la présence même de l'oxygène dans cette maison, il fit lentement et parcimonieusement le tour de la pièce. Pour venir se poser sur le paysage qui fleurissait derrière la fenêtre.

L'écrivain haussa un sourcil.

Là-dehors, l'air embaumait le printemps, les fleurs épanouissaient leurs pétales gorgés de couleurs et les oiseaux abandonnaient leurs chants vagabonds au soleil matinal qui perçait de ses tendres rayons la bruine évanescente.

Shiguré ricana.

Et gribouilla rapidement quelque chose sur son carnet, du sadisme sur son sourire et dans ses yeux.

_Tout commença par une belle matinée de printemps..._

Plantés au milieu du décor idyllique, Yuki et Kyo se faisaient face, s'invectivant pour leur première -et habituelle- confrontation du matin, se hurlant un débit incontrôlé d'injures à la figure dont les motifs de la plupart étaient assez nébuleux.

_Marie-Sue et Brad se trouvaient dans le jardin de l'oncle sage et fortuné de ce dernier, savourant dans le silence de leur amour les premiers rayons de miel du dieu solaire..._

« JE SAIS que c'est toi qui a rajouté des poireaux dans ma soupe hier soir ! NE DIS PAS LE CONTRAIRE, JE LE SAIS ! » grinça violemment le rouquin en désignant Yuki d'un doigt accusateur.

_Brad se pencha vers sa bien-aimée, sa douce et tendre, celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, et, d'un doux effleurement de ses lèvres contre son oreille, lui murmura tendrement ces mots : « Mon amour, acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ? Non, ne dis rien, écoute-moi : nous nous aimons d'une manière si pure... Je sais que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, et que tu souhaites cette union autant que moi... Ne dis pas le contraire, je le sais... »_

L'interpellé croisa les bras, plissa les yeux et fixa son cousin d'un air mauvais.

« Oh, je ne dis absolument pas le contraire. Par contre, ce que je dis c'est que je n'ai aucun remord à l'avoir fait. C'était pour ton bien : il paraît que manger des légumes, ça permet d'être intelligent. Ça doit être vrai : tu n'en manges aucun et regarde-toi. »

_Les beaux yeux bleus de Marie-Sue s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Elle sentit son cœur s'emplir d'une joie merveilleuse, mais également d'une tristesse indicible..._

_Elle s'écarta tout doucement de l'être qu'elle aimait._

_« Brad, » murmura t-elle de sa voix si douce et si pure, « rassure toi, je ne dis absolument pas le contraire, et, oh ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mais seulement... Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier. C'est pour ton bien que je dis cela... »_

La colère explosant dans ses yeux, Kyo poussa un feulement de rage.

« Espèce de sale... de sale... RAT ! » hurla t-il avant de se précipiter vers l'adolescent aux cheveux gris dans un but très difficile deviner.

_Des larmes de tristesse et de douleur scintillèrent dans les yeux du pauvre jeune homme._

_« Mon petit... Mon petit... sucre d'orge... » murmura t-il, les sanglots s'étranglant dans sa gorge, avant de serrer la blonde jeune femme contre lui dans un geste d'un amour intensément profond._

Kyo essaya de lancer son poing dans la figure de l'adolescent ; « essaya » : Yuki le dévia avec facilité avant de le frapper violemment dans le dos du plat de la main. Puis, d'un méchant coup de pied latéral, il envoya brutalement le rouquin dire bonjour au béton de la maison.

Kyo se releva, chancelant et furibond, et darda un regard exaspéré sur l'espèce de rongeur qui lui tenait lieu de cousin.

« Mais _pourquoi_, _POURQUOI_, a-t-il fallut que tu naisses dans le même monde que moi ? »

_Son angélique amour le repoussa doucement. Voyant cela, Brad prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta doucement de l'embrasser, mais elle dévia ses lèvres soyeuses._

_Brad posa sur elle un regard dans lequel se noyait son désespoir._

_« Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI, ne pourrions nous pas nous marrier ? » demanda t-il d'une voix altérée par l'angoisse._

Yuki eut un sourire sardonique.

« Oh, c'est toi qui dit ça, chat stupide ? Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : ce qui est étrange, ce n'est pas que je sois né dans le même monde que toi, mais que toi tu sois né dans le même monde que n'importe quelle personne normalement et intelligemment constituée ! Vu le degré de ramollissement de ton cerveau, ça me dépasse... »

_Une lueur, plus légère qu'une aile de papillon, masqua un instant les yeux limpides de Marie-Sue d'un voile de tristesse._

_« Brad... » murmura t-elle, sa voix s'envolant dans l'air frais du matin tel un pétale de rose se détachant doucement de son pistil, « Il faut que je t'avoue... J'attends un enfant de mon ancien petit ami. Hélas... Il m'a quitté sans prévenir... Je n'ai pas osé te le dire quant nous nous sommes rencontrés... Oh, je... Je t'aime... Oh, Brad ! Il aurait mieux valu que nous ne naissions pas dans le même monde... »_

« MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALE BÂTARD ! » hurla Kyo en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. C'est toi qui oses me parler d'intelligence ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? T'es rien d'autre qu'un petit m'as-tu-vu efféminé, incapable de faire ses lacets correctement ! Et tu oses me parler d'intelligence ? »

_« Ce n'était qu'un imbécile ! » asséna Brad en attirant la pauvre jeune femme esseulée contre son cœur. Peu m'importe que tu attendes un enfant d'un autre ! Je t'aime, et ton passé n'a pas d'importance. Laisses-moi être un père pour cet enfant... Il sera mon fils... Je suis sûr qu'il sera merveilleusement intelligent, et beau, comme toi ! Je l'aime déjà ! »_

« Sale chat ! »

_« Brad ! »_

« Abruti de rongeur ! »

_« Marie-Sue ! »_

« Tu sais quoi, Kyo ? Parfois, je me demande vraiment si nous avons un seul gène de commun ! »

« Ah ! Ben c'est vraiment la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi sur quelq- qu'est-ce que tu gribouilles, Shiguré ? »

_« Sais-tu, Brad ? Parfois je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre toutes ces années sans toi... Mais cet homme... Il ignore, pour l'enfant... Si jamais il apprenait et qu'il souhaitait l'élever ? Comment ferions-nous ? » _

_Brad serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui, ne sachant que répondre. _

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon amour, c'est ennuyeux... »_

« Répond, Shiguré, qu'est-ce que tu gribouilles ? »

Les deux adolescents, des éclairs serpentant dangereusement au fond de leurs yeux, se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le rebord de laquelle s'appuyait le jeune homme.

_« Nous devrions aller demander conseil à mon oncle, ma douce. Il pourrait peut-être, dans sa sagesse, nous éclairer. »_

« SHIGURE ! »

Le jeune écrivain recula d'un bond, une grimace de surprise sur le visage, sous l'effet de la brusque entrée en scène des deux adolescents furibonds dans son champ de vision.

« Heu... »

Heureusement pour Shiguré, la douce voix de Tohru leur parvint depuis la cuisine, les prévenant que : « Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Venez vite, s'il-vous plaît, tout le monde ! »

Sauvé par le gong. Vive Tohru.

* * *

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ? » hurla le rouquin en attrapant entre deux doigts une espèce de chose verdâtre et gorgée de lait qui faisait de la plongée dans son bol de céréales.

Yuki ricana avec satisfaction.

« Ça ? C'est un poireau. Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas... »

Tohru posa sur lui deux grands yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Oh ! Mais enfin, Yuki, on ne met jamais de poireaux dans un bol de céréales ! »

« Je sais, Tohru. Ne t'inquiète pas, » fit posément l'adolescent tout en parant avec habilité une attaque de son roux cousin.

« Que c'est doux, les petits-déjeuners en famille, » dit Shiguré, une lueur malicieuse sournoisement tapie au fond des yeux.

Bulles tremblantes de larmes de reconnaissance dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Monsieur Shiguré ! Vous considérez que je fais partie de la famille ! »

« Mais oui, ma petite Tohru. »

Et l'écrivain fit discrètement glisser le carnet sur ses genoux et un stylo dans sa main.

_Le soleil du matin éclairait avec franchise la pièce de sa lumière vive et mordorée. Les deux amoureux, ainsi que leur oncle si intelligent et si modeste, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, caressant au passage les poils soyeux de leur adorable petit cocker._

_« Tiens, Brad, prend plus de céréales... »_

_« Oh ! Merci, Marie-Sue, tu es une jeune femme si attentionnée ! »_

_« Vous êtes merveilleusement adorable, tous les deux ! »_

_« Ouaf ! »_

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré, espèce de sale rat puant... »

« M'entendre dire ça de la part d'un chat miteux, c'est vrai que ça a quelque chose de vexant... »

« Ah ! S'il-vous-plaît, ne vous battez pas, tous les deux ! »

Un silence lourd de menaces et encore plus d'insultes zieutées s'abattit sur la pièce.

_« Tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse, ma petite fleur des îles... »_

_« Je n'aime que toi, mon preux chevalier... »_

_« Ouaf ! Ouaf ouaf ! »_

_Un silence vibrant d'amour contenu s'installa dans la pièce alors que les deux amants se dévoraient des yeux._

Kyo dévia son regard vers Shiguré, ses muscles se contractant sous l'effet de l'exaspération.

« QU'EST-CE QUE tu fabriques sous la table, ENCORE ? »

« Ah, rien ! » s'écria l'interpellé en levant aussitôt les bras au dessus de la tête, paumes ouvertes pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arm- de stylo en main. Ce que tu peux être méchant, Kyo ! T'arrêtes pas de m'accuser, en ce moment ! »

« Ah ! Mais non, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas intentionnel ! N'est-ce pas, Kyo ? »

Grognement affirmatif mais néanmoins méfiant.

_Cependant, Brad éprouva le besoin de briser le bonheur de cet instant pour se tourner vers son oncle vénéré, une triste lueur dans les yeux. _

_« Cher oncle, nous permettez-vous de vous posez une question ? »_

_« Bien sûr, mon enfant. Si ma sagesse et mon expérience peuvent vous aidez en quoi que ce soit, alors posez votre question. »_

_« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! »_

_Un remerciement inaudible s'étouffa dans la gorge du jeune homme, tellement la reconnaissance le submergeait. _

« Exceptionnellement, je ne contredis pas cet abruti de félin... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, en ce moment, Shiguré, mais tu te comportes bizarrement... »

« Moi ? Quelle idée ! C'est juste que j'aie trouvé une nouvelle et fascinante occupation. »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Je vous observe vivre. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ...Oh ! Monsieur Shiguré ! Vous avez fait des études de mœurs sociales ? »

« Tohru, je ne sais pas si ce genre d'études existe, » lui glissa Yuki en souriant doucement.

(Enfin si ça se trouve... Ça existe... Se dit Bouchou...)

_« Effectivement, » intervint Marie-Sue, de la tendresse dans la voix, « nous avons un problème... J'attend un enfant de mon ancien petit-ami, et il n'est pas au courent... Nous souhaiterions le garder (l'enfant, pas le petit ami) mais nous avons peur qu'il ne souhaite lui aussi l'élever... Nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider... »_

_« Moi ? Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée... Quoique... Eh bien... C'est une situation ambiguë... Et je ne vois pas trop moi-même comment la résoudre... »_

_« S'il vous plaît ! »_

_« Je cherche... »_

_« ... »_

_« ... »_

_« ...Ouaf ! Ouaf ? »_

_« Oui oui, Médor... Tu es un bon chien... Tiens, un su-sucre... » fit Marie-Sue au cocker d'une voix douce._

« BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

L'exclamation enfantine, joyeuse, et surtout très haut perchée fit sursauter les quatre « amis », qui se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour découvrir un Momiji on ne peut plus blond et souriant.

« ÇA VA ? VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ? »

« Oui, ça va, Momiji, » fit Yuki en portant discrètement ses mains à ses tympans. « Pas la peine de hurler, tu sais... »

« Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? »

« Bah, la porte était fermée, alors je suis passé par la fenêtre de la chambre de Yuki ! » annonça t-il d'une voix radieuse.

« ...Il suffisait de sonner, tu sais... »

« Ah ! Bonjour, Momiji ! »

(Vous avez remarqué ? Chacune de ses phrases commence par « Ah ! » ou « Oh ! »... Quelle cruche... Pauvre Tohru, Bouchou méchante... Mais c'est vrai.)

Shiguré mordilla le bout de son stylo pour empêcher le ricanement sadique qui stagnait au fond de sa gorge depuis un bon moment de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

_« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » murmura une voix froide et sifflante dans le dos des quatre jeunes protagonistes. La pauvre Marie-Sue sentit son cœur tendre se serrer à la pensée des souvenirs que cette voix cruelle lui rappelait. Ils se retournèrent lentement._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » persifla le jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs et luisants qui était planté à l'entrée de la cuisine._

_Son regard, yeux de braise qui évoquaient ceux d'un démon maudit, se posa sur l'ange blond, pâle et tremblant qu'était la pauvre Marie-Sue._

_« S... Steven ! » chuchota t-elle, éperdue, dans un souffle rauque. « Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? »_

_« Je me suis permis de forcer la serrure. C'est étrange, tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse de me voir... Nous passions pourtant de très bons moments ensemble, autrefois, ne te souviens-tu pas ? »_

_Marie-Sue se releva d'un bond, la colère l'emportant sur la peur que lui inspirait l'être déchu._

_« Oui, mais il y a cinq jours, tu n'étais pas encore le monstre que tu es à présent ! Je te déteste, maintenant ! »_

« Viens, Momiji, tu peux t'asseoir... » fit Yuki en souriant.

« T'as déjeuner ? Parce que sinon, fais gaffe, il va te mettre des poireaux dans tes céréales... »

« Oh ! Mais non, voyons ! »

« Tu veux un verre de grenadine, Momiji ? »

« Oui ! Danke Schon ! »

(... ? Ça s'écrit comme ça ?)

Le jeune garçon s'assit à côté de Yuki, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux, et but le liquide sucré d'une seule traite, un peu à la manière d'un ivrogne venant de traverser un désert.

« Ah ! Moins vite, Momiji, tu vas t'étouffer ! »

_Brad se releva d'un bond, une colère profonde distillée dans ses yeux, et se plaça entre la belle Marie-Sue et l'odieux jeune homme._

_« Sors d'ici ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de celle que j'aime ! Il faudra me tuer d'abord ! »_

_« Ça peut s'arranger... » grommela l'autre avec mécontentement. Et, sous les yeux effarés et terrorisés de Marie-Sue, il sortit de l'une de ses poches une lame aiguisée et méchamment brillante. Brad sentit ses muscles se tendre, près pour l'attaque. Il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour Marie-Sue. Mais, heureusement, un regard suppliant de la jeune femme incita l'oncle vertueux à se relever et à adresser la parole au sombre individu._

_« La violence n'est pas une solution, » expliqua t-il posément. « Veuillez vous asseoir, nous allons nous expliquer. Désirez-vous boire quelque-chose ? »_

_L'homme hésita un instant, puis obéit, réclamant un verre d'alcool pur. Marie-Sue le lui servit à contrecœur, et il l'avala d'une traite._

_Le cocker, secouant ses longs poils dans tous les sens, se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce et gronda son mécontentement, retroussant ses babines sur deux rangées de crocs dégoulinants de bave. 'Je suis d'accord avec toi,' songea la blonde enfant. 'Si seulement il pouvait mourir en s'étouffant...'_

« Merci beaucoup tout le monde ! » s'exclama joyeusement le blondinet en reposant son verre sur la table. « J'étais venu demander à Yuki s'il pouvait m'aider pour un exercice de maths très très difficile. Mais finalement, je vais aider Tohru à faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

« Oh ! Momiji ! Tu es si gentil ! »

« Ne te disperse pas, Momiji... Si tu es venu pour que je t'aide, alors je t'aide et rien d'autre. »

« Mais je veux faire la vaisseeeeeeellheu... » gémit douloureusement le jeune garçon, son accent allemand reprenant le dessus.

Shiguré leva un doigt et ferma les yeux, réclamant le silence.

« Veuillez écouter mes sages et profondes paroles, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous devons régler cet épineux problème dans le calme et la plénitude. Le sang ne doit pas être répandu, » déclara t-il posément.

« Ah ! Vous avez raison, monsieur Shiguré ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il baratine encore, le vieux zouave ? » grommela Kyo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shiguré ? » s'interrogea Momiji.

« Bonne question, » soupira Yuki, « il a passé la matinée à gribouiller dans son carnet. C'est suspect. Ce type est dangereux. »

Le jeune écrivain les fixa tous d'un air scandalisé.

« Mais-heu ! Vous êtes rien que des méchants ! » pleurnicha t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Vous comprenez pas à quel point je suis gentil et intelligent ? Et sage, aussi ! Z'êtes rien que des vilains ! J'vous déteste, tiens ! Ben moi je boude. Na. »

Yuki et Kyo soupirèrent, exaspérés, et retournèrent à leur blond problème, tandis que Tohru s'empressait d'aller consoler le pôvre monsieur Shiguré.

Qui se débarrassa d'elle en lui disant que c'était l'heure de sa pât- en lui demandant d'aller acheter du jus d'orange.

Il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille soit sortie de la pièce pour se remettre à son stylo et son carnet, un sourire sadique crispé sur son visage.

_L'insupportable individu reposa son verre sur la table en expirant bruyamment, et jeta des coups d'œil de bête aux abois à nos quatre amis._

_« Bien, » commença t-il. « J'étais venu proposer à Marie-Sue de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, mais je vois qu'elle a su trouver de quoi se consoler, » ajouta t-il en dardant un regard de bête féroce sur Brad. « Donc finalement, c'est avec vous, monsieur, que je vais discuter... »_

_La main de Brad se crispa sur son verre, tandis que Marie-Sue posait une paume apaisante sur le dos du jeune homme. Les deux prétendants se toisèrent du regard dans un silence inquiétant, chacun d'eux semblant prêt à se jeter sur l'autre pur lui arracher les yeux de la tête avec une petite cuiller._

_L'oncle vénéré se leva, prêt à intervenir._

_« Allons, allons, veuillez m'écouter calmement, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous devons régler cet épineux problème dans le calme et la plénitude. Le sang ne doit pas être répandu. »_

_Les trois autres le regardèrent, admiratifs, conscients de sa grandeur d'âme et de sa noblesse, éblouis par la pureté de cette voix emprunte de sagesse et de cette stature altière et élégante._

_Il promena un regard généreux sur cette pauvre assemblée en quête d'espoir et d'assistance._

_« Tout d'abord, il faut régler la question de l'enfant. »_

_Steven haussa violemment un sourcil._

_« Quel enfant ? »_

_Les yeux bleus de Marie-Sue se posèrent sur lui, à la fois hésitants, tristes et exaspérés._

_« Eh bien... » commença t-elle. Mais cette seule lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme avait suffit pour faire comprendre à Steven toute l'ampleur de la situation. Il se releva d'un bond, jetant un regard horrifié à la pauvre et angélique Marie-Sue. _

_Il hésita un instant, puis se précipita vers la porte après avoir esquissé un coup de pied rageur à l'encontre du pauvre cocker qui grondait dans sa direction. _

_L'oncle se rassit, en toute modestie, feignant d'ignorer sa victoire, tandis que Marie-Sue, ravie, se jetait à son cou._

_C'est ainsi que se termina cette sombre histoire, permettant à la douce Marie-Sue et au merveilleux Brad de se marier quelques jours plus tard, et à la jeune femme de mettre au monde un beau petit bébé rose et tout gentil qu'il décidèrent de nommer Akito._

« Valààààààà ! » s'écria Shiguré en élevant victorieusement son stylo dans les airs.

Surpris, Kyo et Yuki se détournèrent de Momiji qui se cramponnait à la vaisselle sale.

« Vala quoi ? » « Va là où ça ? »

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Hatori secoua la tête, écoeuré, et rendit le roman fraîchement publié à Shiguré en le tenant du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait de se faire contaminer par quelque chose.

« Bêrk... » se contenta t-il de grommeler pour tout commentaire.

« Quoi ? Ça ne t'a pas plus ? C'est bizarre, ça ! »

« Je me demande où tu vas chercher toutes ces âneries... »

« ... »

* * *

Pfou, pas trop tôt... Elle me saôulait, à la fin cette fic... (Pourtant elle est franchement pas longue.)

Mais je me suis bien marrée quant même.

... Alors ? Conclusion ? Est-ce que je dois en faire d'autres dans ce genre là, ou bien ne vaudrait-il pas beaucoup mieux pour toute l'espèce humaine que je me tienne à tout prix éloignée de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'humour ? Review, please ! Please please please ! (Je vous en prie ! J'ai trois maris et 18 enfants ! (tend la main))

Sayonara !


End file.
